peacecorpsperufandomcom-20200214-history
La Libertad
Not all Peace Corps Perú volunteers are lucky enough to call La Libertad home. With nicknames like “the Nasty North” and “the Land of Misfit Toys,” it’s obvious that freedom-loving La Libertad volunteers have a great deal of (sometimes, admittedly, unwarranted) pride for their department. Every volunteer that does their service in Freedom Land certainly has a unique service, but lots of volunteers leave after two years of service with the same special restaurants, bars, and stores in their hearts. ' Capital City: Trujillo 'Trujillo Hotel: The Peace Corps Hostel Name: Hotel Colonial Address: Independencia 618, Trujillo, Peru Phone number: 51-44-258261 or 51-44-223410 Email address: reservas@hostalcolonial.com.pe Website: http://www.hostalcolonial.com.pe/ Prices: Typical dorm room S/.25, other rooms (simple, matrimonial, double, etc.) will depend on their location within the hostel Description: Tips: 'Huanchaco Hostels' Hostal Naylamp Avenida Victor Larco 123 | (Boqueron) Huanchaco Phone Number: 044461022 Prices: 20 for Dorm to 40 for a Matramonial Description: Great hostal right on the beach. Kinda far from the rest of the action in Huanchaco because its around the bend but its quiet and they have cold beer. They have a kitchen in the camping area that can be used to cook your own meals as well as nice store down the streat that has alot of food you might get in Metro. The hostel restaurant is good but a little pricey. Right next to Otra Cosa which is a great vegitarian place to eat. ---- McCallums Address: Los Ficus #460-305, Huanchaco Phone Number: 044626923 Email: Mccallum-loding-house@hotmail.com http://mccallumlodginghouse.wordpress.com/ Description: Small hostel run by wonderful, older couple. All beds will run you S/15 (single, double, triple, dorm- if you're on a bed, it'll cost you S/15 per cama) with a little extra for breakfast. Kitchen area gets a little crowded, but you're free to use it to cook and store your things in the fridges if you so desire. It's close to the pier and all the great restaurants/bars but the hostel itself is super tranquilo- best if you're with a small group or by yourself since lots of noise is discouraged. It's a little hard to find, so check out the website and familiarize yourself with the map because most taxis don't seem to know where this place is. Favorite Restaurants Restaurant Name, Address, Phone number, Prices, Description and Tips Restaurant Name, Address, Phone number, Prices, Description and Tips Favorite Bars and Clubs Bar/Club Name, Address, Phone number, Prices, Description and Tips Bar/Club Name, Address, Phone number, Prices, Description and Tips Transport to and from the City From Lima ITTSA (http://www.ittsabus.com/), Av. Juan Pablo #1110, 044-284644, S/. 60 - 110 Cruz del Sur (http://www.cruzdelsur.com.pe/), Av. Amazonas #437, 044-720444, S/. 80 - 100 (~ Note: There are insuperable prices on 4 seats/trip that cost S/. 39 and 49. Must buy tickets way ahead of time.) Linea (http://www.linea.pe/index.asp), Av. America Sur #2857, 044-297000, S/. 25 - 100 CIAL Oltursa Tepsa Category:Departments From X Other Dept Capital Empresa, Horario, Prices, Phone number Empresa, Horario, Prices, Phone number Tips in the City Getting around Taxis - Getting around town in a taxi should be around S/. 3.50 to 4.00. Never should you be paying more than S/. 5, and that's even with loads of luggage. Taxis to Huanchaco will range from S/. 10 to S/. 12 during the day, up to S/. 15 at night. Taxis to/from the airport to town are about S/. 12 to S/. 15. Combis and Micros - Common fare around town is S/. 1 unless you are going from one end to the other which is very rare for non-locals. The Huanchaco H and H corazon (micros) and A and B (combis) are S/. 1.50. Shopping There are two (modern) shopping centers: - Real Plaza in SE part of town, corner of Prolongacion Cesar Vallejo and Prolongacion Fatima (close to UPAO University) - Mall Aventura in W part of town, corner of Av Mansiche and Av America Oeste. More local Peruvian shopping areas include: - Mercado Central: In the city center, corner of Jr Gamarra and Jr Ayacucho - Mayorista: East of the city center, spans a few blocks between Espana and Los Incas, between Av Jose Maria Eguren and Jr Francisco de Zela Other Cities in Department X City Description Transport to and From Hostels Restaurants Bars and Clubs X City Description Transport to and From Hostels Restaurants Bars and Clubs X City Description Transport to and From Hostels Restaurants Bars and Clubs Department Events Marinera Festival/Concurso Nacional de Marinera - January Description: Marinera is the typical dance of La Libertad, and it is a very important part of La Libertad's culture. Costumed dancers perform short routines to a live marinera band. Competitors from all over Peru and even other countries come to participate in this amazing event in the last week of January. Not to be missed! General Entrance S/. 15 Tips: Book hotels early. You can buy entrance tickets at the door the day you would like to attend the competition. Be sure to ask who is competing that day - there are categories from kids to the masters. There are also classes taught for those wanting to learn a few steps of marinera. Event Name and Date Description Tips Vacation Spots in Department Destination Location and Travel Food and Lodging Tips Destination Location and Travel Food and Lodging Tips Category:Departments